


Hikari, Hikaru

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokiya pens down his appreciation for his partner through song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikari, Hikaru

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Otoya’s birthday (11th April) and while I can’t draw, I can write, so here’s a birthday fanfic for our dear loveable redhead. :3 Also, open [this file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzX4Y4lMgI20RU9JTFQxVWhRdVU/view?usp=sharing) in a new window so you can listen along to the song which this fic is based on.

—-

_**I will immediately remove the shadow that obstructs your peacefully sleeping face** _  
_**Your downcast eyes that look as though they are about to spill over** _  
_**I will illuminate them with a warm light** _

"Tokiya~"

A firm weight pressed up against Tokiya’s chair, and he chuckled as he leaned back to smile at his partner. “What is it, Otoya?”

"I got us dinner," the redhead announced, arms wrapping around Tokiya’s slender shoulders and nuzzling his neck. He paused to glance over his partner’s shoulder, head tilted curiously. "Hnm? New song? Didn’t Nanami composed a few for us just yesterday?"

Tokiya chuckled again and reached up to pat Otoya, long fingers stroking the base of his neck. “Perhaps. I wanted something to occupy my mind.”

**_Along with the strength of love I’m becoming guiltridden_ **

The scritch of his pencil as he penned down more lyrics didn’t deter Otoya, as the younger man laughed and nuzzled Tokiya lovingly. “Come on, let’s have dinner first.” He pressed his finger against Tokiya’s lips before the raven could protest. “No buts. You promised me you’ll eat, remember? I don’t want you to faint like that time because you didn’t eat…”

**_Because I can continue living only for you_ **

Tokiya gave in with a defeated sigh, pulling away from his work and joining Otoya at their dining table. After four years together, it was still a wonder and a surprise to Tokiya how adaptable his partner was, especially when it comes to important things (for Otoya at least) like having meals together. While Tokiya himself could go for hours without eating, Otoya was the opposite, snacking in between meal times and whatnot.

Tokiya’s self-imposed dietary habits had been his downfall one day three years back, where he fainted after one very strenuous rehearsal, alarming not just Otoya, but everyone else; thankfully it was only a dress rehearsal, but it set the live concert back a few days for Tokiya to recover to full health. Since then, Otoya took it to himself to watch Tokiya’s mealtimes, making sure Tokiya eats at least three times a day, even if it’s small meals. The raven on the other hand, protested at first, saying he could take care of himself, but lost when bright puppy eyes begged in earnest.

**_At all times, I want to be by you side and keep protecting you  
I want to become the only truth for you_ **

With their dinner settled, Otoya cleared the utensils and Tokiya returned to his scores, the two settling down in a comfortable silence. Half an hour passed before Otoya grew bored and slumped against Tokiya’s chair again, nuzzling against dark hair. “Nee Tokiya~ Play with me.”

_**Touching you; till this pain disappears, forever  
Forever love, Forever love…** _

“In a while, Otoya.” Tokiya continued to scribble down lyrics, the words flowing easily and quickly once he got into the mood. The melody was already in his mind, and the rhythm in his soul; all it needed were heartfelt lyrics, something Tokiya found easier to draw out once he realised his feelings for his partner.

**_How much fragility do I have to carve into my heart  
to be able to accept the pain of loving_ **

It wasn’t easy, coming to terms with his feelings. For one thing, he wasn’t expecting it to be Otoya, of all people. He was certain it would be Haruka, but the young girl was too innocent, too trusting, that Tokiya feared breaking and tainting her. Her friend, Tomochika, seemed livelier and spunky; sadly, Tokiya held no interest in her.

But Otoya…

The redhead had wormed his way into his life in the most unsubtle manner, like an overgrown pup looking for affection. Tokiya did his best to dissuade him, even attempting to push him away, but it only made Otoya cling on harder.

**_I found a thing I want to believe in, in your existence  
It is guiding my heart_ **

It was only after a year of living together, then graduating with the other boys as an idol group and performing together that Tokiya realised he’d grown used to Otoya’s antics, to the point that he doesn’t react at all whenever Otoya leans towards him. Ren was the first to point it out, commenting on how close the two of them were.

“And to think that more than a year ago you hated Ikki sticking close to you, Icchi.”

Otoya blushed lightly and brushed Ren off with a change of topic, but Ren’s words stuck with Tokiya.

**_At all times, I can feel the happiness of the miracle of meeting you_ **

Half a year after his fainting incident, on a New Year’s Eve, Tokiya confessed to Otoya during a quiet stroll in a snow-covered park, hidden from the world. Otoya had blushed and sputtered but accepted in the end, pressing a soft kiss to Tokiya’s lips in reply and giggling afterwards. “Tokiya tastes like mints,” he murmured, giggling again before he was silenced by another kiss.

**_If these feelings which are wrapping you continue for eternity_ **

They had to keep their relationship a secret; a male idol was more marketable when they’re single and available, and while Tokiya did love his partner, their career depended on their marketability. Otoya understood once Tokiya explained to him after a close encounter one too many times with the paparazzi, and the raven was proud that his little puppy was all grown up now.

**_Will I become the one sunny spot that heals you?  
Forever love, Forever love…_ **

“Otoya?”

A tap on the shoulders, and the redhead blinked up from where he was playing with his PSP on his bed, sliding his headphones off his ears. “Yes, Tokiya? You need anything?”

“I’m done with the song. Would you like to listen to it?”

A brilliant smile. “Of course!”

**_Even then, I keep walking hiding my scars  
Holding feelings that do not change even when this world is overflowing with contradictions_ **  
**_Towards the point before sadness_ **

Tokiya took a step back and breathed in deep, eyes sliding shut as he imagined the song in his mind and soul. He glance towards the clock once, and nodded.

Right on time.

“ _At all times, I want to be by you side and keep protecting you_ ,” he sang, reaching out a hand for his partner to take. “ _I want to become the only truth for you._ ”

“Tokiya?”

The raven smiled and pulled Otoya close to himself. “ _Holding me; till this pain disappears, forever_ …”

"Forever love, Otoya. Thank you for being alive, for making me feel alive again, and above all, happy birthday.”

Otoya grinned and hugged Tokiya around the waist, hiding his red face against his partner’s neck. “Tokiya, you’re so silly. But I wouldn’t want you any other way. Thank you for the song, and thank you for being you.”


End file.
